


Don't Bite The One You Love

by UAs_Fics



Series: One-shots for Creek--Week 2018 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, blood cw, creekweek2018, vampire boyfriend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: As a vampire, Craig can't get close to silver or crosses, so when Tweek wears a silver cross one morning, Craig knew he messed up big time.





	Don't Bite The One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> for Creek-Week, also inspired by  this tumblr post.

* * *

* * *

The silver cross glittered when the morning sun hit it. The flash made Craig flinch back into the shadows of the kitchen, pressing himself against the side of the oven.

"Tweek, what are you wearing?" He asked in a low, careful tone.

Tweek hmm-ed at him, faking ignorance for a moment, before blinking in faux realization. He fingered the cross at his neck.

"This?"

"Yes, that." Craig hissed.

"Oh, my mom gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. It was my grandmother's." He batted his pale eyelashes. "She said it would keep bad characters away if I wore it."

Craig gritted his teeth. "You're not even Christian. You're a Buddhist."

Tweek shrugged. "It's more about the family value than the religious one, you know?" Though he tried to hide it behind his mug, Tweek's smirk was still clear as day.

Craig groaned and slumped down against to the floor. Tweek was upset about something if he went to those lengths to keep his vampire boyfriend away from him. 

Tweek stood and marched to the cabinet, being careful to stay in the sun's rays. He stood on his tiptoes and blindly groped the top shelf until he found his prize.

With a spice jar of old garlic powder in hand, he went back to the table. He took the spoon from his cereal and wiped it on his shirt before filling it with the powder.

He locked eyes with Craig and began to put the spoon in his mouth.

Ok, so Tweek wasn't upset; he was pissed.

"Tweek, don't!" Craig bolted forward. His fingertips brushed the sunlight before he flinched back. A flurry of swears escaped his lips as he sucked on his reddening fingers. 

Tweek slowly set the spoon down. He leaned forward with his fingers laced together and waited. 

Craig shook his hand out. They already healed, luckily. Chalk one up for vampire powers.

"Alright, whatever it is, I'm sorry, so cut the passive-aggressive bullshit out," Craig ordered. "Take the cross off, put the garlic back, and come out of the sunlight." His expression softened as he held out his arms. "I haven't hugged you since we got up."

Tweek did not look impressed or pacified. Instead, he rolled his eyes then took the spoon back in hand. Craig sighed in relief as Tweek unscrewed the garlic powder lid and dumped the spoon full back inside. 

He dropped his spoon back in the cereal bowl before pushing himself up from the table. He walked around until he stood inches from where the sunlight and the shadows met with his arms crossed.

"You don't know what you did?" He asked.

"Um, no?" Craig shook his head as he stood to walk towards him. "Is this about me taking the last of your good roast to class? I'm sorry. I forgot to get something else to mix my lunch with, and that was all I had." 

Desperate times called for desperate measures, though! Usually, Craig mixed his blood with a fruit punch Gatorade or some other red-colored drink, but when he realized he hadn't stocked up properly last week, he mixed it with Tweek's coffee instead.

Tweek's lip twitched irritably. "It's not that." 

Even if it wasn't that, Craig knew he still wasn't happy about it.

"Then what is it?" Craig groaned. "Tweek, this isn't healthy. Just tell me."

"What was the one thing I told you not to do to me." Tweek narrowed his eyes venomously. "The one condition I set when you turned into a vampire?"

Craig winced. "Oh. Shit."

"Yeah." Tweek unbuttoned his top and pulled it down to reveal his shoulder. Right where his shoulder began to curve down into his arm, clear as day, was a bite mark. 

"I, uh..." Craig trailed off. "It was an... accident."

"And 'accident'!?" Tweek threw his hands up. "How the fuck is biting me, breaking the fucking skin, an accident? You promised me you wouldn't ever drink my blood again, Craig!"

"I didn't mean to!" Craig countered. "It's a small bite, too, so I barely took anything anyway!"

"It doesn't matter!" Tweek snapped. "I told you not to! It makes me uncomfortable." 

Craig ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked so cute when you were sleeping, and I'd just gotten home. I was tired. I meant to just kiss your shoulder, and...I couldn't help it," He repeated softly.

"Yes, you could." Tweek pinched the bridge of his nose. With a sigh, he buttoned back up his shirt then reached up and took the cross off. He stole a few steps backward and set it on the table before marching out of the safety of the sunlight. He went right up to Craig, their chests nearly touching, and looked him in the eyes.

"You're not some blood-sucking stray dog, Craig. You have self-control; I know you do." He jabbed a finger at his nose. "You don't touch me until I say you can."

Craig nodded stiffly as Tweek lowered himself back to the flats of his feet. He spun around and, for a moment, Craig was sure he was going to put the cross back on again. Thankfully he pocketed it instead. At least now Craig could close the blinds and sit at the table before heading to class. Maybe if he picked up and washed Tweek's forgotten cereal bowl he could start to get himself back in Tweek's good graces.

Over his shoulder, Tweek called, "I'm going to work."

The door slammed, Craig winced, and Tweek was gone.

* * *

"Sounds like you fucked up t-to me, man," Jimmy stated matter-of-factly. 

Craig irritably rested his head on his crossed arms. Over the course of the day, Craig's shock had melted into annoyance over Tweek's reaction. 

"Agreed." Token raised his latte in solidarity. 

Craig groaned loudly, hiding his face. It wasn't like he meant to hurt Tweek. Mistakes happen, didn't Tweek realize that?

Jimmy tilted his head to the side. "Really, dude, you should be gl-g--happy Tweek's letting you off so easily."

"How is this 'easily'?" Craig grumbled. "He's being passive aggressive and bitchy..."

"Not just now. Overall. This vampire th-thing could have been a deal breaker, Craig." Jimmy explained, lowering his voice so the other students in the room couldn’t hear. "Remember when you got turned? He fl-fl-flipped more shit than any of us."

"Yeah," Token nodded, "he checked out every nonfiction book about vampires the library had to try and find a way to turn you back. He could have easily said it was too much and left, but he didn't. He only had you promise not to bite him again."

Craig shut his eyes and mulled on that a moment.

The night he was turned was barely two weeks after they moved into the apartment. It was during the period when the two were quickly realizing that there was more to the 'bare essentials' than they had thought. 

Craig had cut through the city park after a run to the dollar store for dish sponges. Both he and Tweek had been ignoring the ever-growing pile of dishes in the sink. That night, after Craig was forced to eat mash potatoes and meatloaf out of a gravy bowl, he finally decided it was time to man up and do the dishes. 

As he cut through the playground, a shadowy figured jumped him, and he wasn't sure really what happened after that. The next clear memory he had he woke up at home, his clothing soaked with blood, on the kitchen floor with Tweek passed out beside him and an ache in his side.

Tweek gave him a vague story of Craig stumbling in, tired and dirty, finding Tweek and biting him, but that was all he had gotten out of him on the subject.

Craig sighed and raised his head back up.

"Yeah, I guess so." He muttered. "Tweek just doesn't understand. None of you do. Being a vampire is the fucking worst." 

"If you ask me, I think Tweek understands best of all," Jimmy said. "He does have to live with you." 

Token reached out and set a hand on Craig's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Craig gave a half-smile before sitting up fully. He reached for his blood-Gatorade mixture and took a swig. 

"I'll talk to him when I get home," Craig said. "Hopefully he hasn't started hanging garlic cloves around the house yet."

* * *

Tweek rested on the couch, his advance architecture textbook open on his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling, as he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes, until Craig's face appeared above him. 

He jumped, bolting up. "Craig!" 

"Hey, honey." Craig greeted warmly as he dropped his sun umbrella on the side table.

Tweek suddenly felt very aware of the bite on his shoulder and how much skin his tank top showed. He clenched his hands into fists to hold back from scratching at his neck. 

Craig slipped silently onto the other end of the couch. He set his backpack on the floor, empty bottles and books clattering together inside, before leaning into the corner. 

They sat quietly, each examining the other. Tweek tried to bring up the anger he'd felt that morning, but over the day the feeling had cooled down. He was still upset, of course, but he wasn't mad anymore. 

With a shaking breath, Tweek took his textbook and set it on the floor before scooting closer to Craig. He curled up against him without a word. He felt Craig relax his muscles then slide his arms around him.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Tweek muttered with a wry smile. 

"Can I? Do you forgive me?" Craig asked, pressing his nose into Tweek's hair.

"You can, but, no, I don't."

Craig sighed. He pushed Tweek back just enough to make him look up at his face. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized with genuine guilt in his voice. "I shouldn't have bit you, but you don't understand what it's like." 

Tweek frowned. "I don't understand? Of course, I do!" He scooted a seat over. His anger slowly returned. "I get it, dude! I do! Being a vampire isn't fun. I know human blood straight from the source is a thousand times better for you than the stuff you drink from the butcher's, but I don't want you taking it from me."

Craig knit his fingers together and sat them in his lap. "You're right." He said slowly. "That's not what I'm talking about, though."

"Then what are you talking about?" Tweek demanded to know. His hand unconsciously went to the bite mark. His nails scratched at the scabs and nearly took them off before Tweek realized what he was doing and dropped his hand. 

Craig eyed the bite mark for a long moment then looked away. "You know it's not the blood exactly I need to live. It's the energy and feeling, the life, that comes with it. The older the blood is, the less life it has. You follow?"

"I know that, Craig. I'm the one who figured it out for you." Tweek pulled his legs up on the couch and crossed them.

 

"Yeah, well, your blood has a lot of feelings in it. A lot of energy."

"It is like ninety percent caffeine at this point." Tweek joked dryly.

Craig ignored him and continued. "And it feels amazing. I don't know how to describe it, but I can feel your emotions for me, like, deep in my own soul." He shut his eyes a moment. "It's euphoric, dude."

Tweek squirmed in his seat. Talking about his blood like this made Tweek feel queasy, even more so than the thought of actually having his blood drank.

"So, urk," he began, "I'm a drug to you now?"

Craig raised a shoulder in a half-shrug. "Kind of? It just feels really good."

"Like, what, sex or something?" Tweek wished he would stop asking for elaboration. 

"Mmm..." Pink colored Craig's face. "Um, you would have to feel it yourself to know."

Tweek almost smiled at that. Seeing Craig's normally controlled and collected face get flushed and flustered was one of Tweek's favorite things. 

Craig reached out. His hand hovered over Tweek's shoulder. Tweek leaned forward enough for his fingers to touch his skin.

He set his palm, big and warm, down. "It's not an excuse or anything, but it's the reason. Sometimes I just want to feel that again. I made a bad, tired choice this time around."

Tweek pursed his lips then asked, "By again do you mean the first time, or have you bit me before and I didn't notice?" 

"First time," Craig confirmed. "All I can even vaguely remember between being jumped and waking up is that feeling from you."

"Oh." 

They lapsed into silence. Craig rubbed his hand along Tweek's shoulder, careful not to get to close to the bite. After a moment, he dragged his hand up to cup his cheek. 

Tweek leaned against his palm with a low sigh then shut his eyes.

"Craig, do you want to know what happened that night?" Tweek asked slowly.

Craig stiffened. "What?"

"The night you turned into a vampire. Do you want to know what happened when you got back here? No vague details, the whole story." Tweek opened his eyes and met Craig's.

Craig searched his face before nodding. 

Of course, he would. Craig had wanted to know what really happened for a long time, but Tweek could never find the right time to tell him. 

Tweek took Craig's hand from his face and held it in both of his.

"Alright, you went out to get sponges. You remember that much. While you were gone, I decided to move the dishes from the sink to the counter. That's what I was doing when you came home."

Tweek paused a moment to collect himself. "You came from behind and wrapped your arms around me. I thought you were going to do some of that cheesy, romantic shtick you like to do."

"It's not cheesy. It's sweet." Craig corrected automatically. 

Tweek rolled his eyes. "It's cheesy, but I was all for it." He took a shaking breath. "Then you started, like, licking my neck, and it felt weird."

"Weird?" Craig frowned.

"Yeah, like, it made my skin go numb," Tweek answered with a shudder. "I tried to turn around, but your grip was too tight. I couldn't move."

Tweek felt his heart rate race. The part he didn't like to think most about came to the forefront of his mind. 

Craig covered his hands with his free one. He hadn't noticed that his nails were digging into Craig's skin. 

"Then, well, I g-guess you remember the next part at least a little." Tweek pulled one of his hands free to press against his neck. "It didn't hurt. It was just uncomfortable. I was more worried that you wouldn't let me move and weren't answering me."

He ran his hand through his hair, stopping a moment to grab at the blond locks. 

"I was getting dizzy and desperate and, and, and I, urk!" He clenched his eyes shut. "I stabbed you." 

"What?" Craig blinked. "No, you didn't. I didn't have a stab on me. I didn't have anything but the bite mark."

"I know what I did, Craig!" Tweek snapped. Tears pricked at his eyes. "I was scared so I grabbed a knife from the pile on the counter and stabbed it into your side."

A look of realization crossed his face. He gently touched his side.

"Oh, that's what happened." He pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, Tweek. I wasn't myself." Craig sighed. "Damn, no wonder you get uncomfortable. If it were me, I wouldn't let you even kiss me after that."

Tweek flinched. "That's not why I'm uncomfortable! I mean, no, that is some of it, but it's not the main reason." He took a breath. "It was the look on your face afterward when you let me go and stumbled back."

"Was I..." Craig swallowed hard. "Did I look like a monster?"

Tweek shook his head. He tried to steady his voice, but failed. "You looked horrified. You looked scared."

"Well, no shit!" Craig cut in. "I could have killed you!"

Tweek fell forwards, resting his head on Craig's shoulder. "I see that face every time I think about you biting me. Sure, the pain and fear of it are there, too, but I can't get that face out of my mind. I'm more scared of you doing something you'll regret to punish yourself than you actually hurting me."

He felt Craig shift under him and pulled him against his body. He clenched his eyes shut, listening to his heartbeat. It was slower than a normal person's, but at least it was there. 

Craig set his chin on the top of his head. "You're too good for me."

"Mmm-hmm, I am," Tweek muttered. A chuckle rumbled through Craig's chest. He pressed a kiss to his hair.

Tweek pursed his lips a moment then cranked his head up, staring up at him. He examined his face. Craig looked tired and a little guilty, but there was also relief and understanding. 

"I want to replace it," Tweek said suddenly.

"Replace what?" Craig asked, his brows furrowing.

"The memory. I want to think of a different face from now on." Tweek put his hands on his jaw with a half forced smile.

"Are you _asking me_ to bite you?" Craig's mouth fell open. 

Tweek nodded. "I know your schedule. You already ate an hour ago at school, so I'm in no danger."

"Do you really want that?" Craig questioned. He ran his tongue over his teeth. "I won't do it unless you're completely sure."

"Yes." Tweek breathed. "Go for it." He moved to his original corner of the couch. He sat cross-legged then cocked his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Craig pursed his lips but crawled over anyway. He set on hand one the arm of the couch and looked down. He smiled softly then tapped the tip of Tweek's nose. 

Tweek laughed once at the childish action as his boyfriend lowered himself down toward his neck. Warm breath flitted across his skin.

"Ready?" 

"Mmm-huh." 

Craig kissed him on the right below his ear. "Do me a favor. Keep talking. Tell me about how you're feeling, about your classes, or work. Just talk. If you feel bad in anyway, say something." 

"A-alright. I will." Tweek promised. 

"Anything that comes to mind. Just keep talking for me." He told him before running his tongue along his neck. 

Tweek shuddered as the area went numb. "How does that work? Can you decide when you want to make things go numb or does it just happen? You don't make my mouth numb when we kiss or anything."

"I didn't know it happened at all." Craig muttered, more to himself than Tweek. He raised his voice a bit and said, "I'm going to bite down. Don't stiffen up. I think that's how this works." 

Tweek forced himself to relax. He felt the pressure but not the sting of his skin being punctured.

He swallowed hard, wracked his brain for something interesting to talk about before he just began to babble about his day at work. He talked about how the cash register still isn’t fixed and everyone had to slam it closed all day and about how some of his coworkers had to chase some frisky teenagers out of the back booths.

“I kinda felt bad for them, but only because we did the same thing at Luigi’s back in high school without getting caught.” Tweek absentmindedly reached up and stroked the back of Craig’s head. “Do you remember that? I gave you, like, three hickies, and you had to wear a turtleneck to school the next day.”

He paused for a moment, thinking, when he noticed just how loud the glugging sound was in the room. Sliding his hand down his back, he commented, “Dude, Craig, you’re being too loud. What if the neighbor’s hear and come knocking on the door-- _again_?”

Craig actually seemed to chuckle at that. A strange, low rumble resonated through Tweek’s body. The feeling didn’t seem entirely physical. It was as if some part of it rang through his spirit. It was weird, but didn’t feel bad, per se.

“Wow,” He mumbled with a shiver. “That was...urk, um, nevermind.” He shook his head the little that he could, before changing the subject to his school work. 

After a while, Tweek muttered, "Ack, ok, s-stop now. I'm getting dizzy."

He peeked his eyes open and glanced to the side. Craig rested on his shoulder, staring at him with an amused, lazy smile. A thin line of red ran from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. His eyes were laden, but Tweek could still see the smallest hint of red mixed with the hazel of his pupils.

"I stopped about three minutes ago. I just like to hear you talk. You have so many wonderful things to say, babe." Craig flirted with a wink. 

Tweek rolled his eyes and pushed him off. Craig flopped backwards with a laugh. He sighed contently before propping himself up on his elbows.

"How are you feeling, though? You look pale." 

Tweek rolled his shoulders. "A little dizzy? Tired?" He placed his hand on his neck then winced. "Kind of disgusted. Blec! Did you need to completely cover me with spit? It’s almost as bad as when you tried to give me a hickey the first time."

Craig blushed, his face redder than Tweek had ever seen him turn. 

"We agreed never to talk about that." He sat up, pulled his sleeve over his hand, before reaching up and trying to wipe his neck. Tweek bit back a yelp.

"Shit, sorry!" He flinched back. "Um, let me get some gauze. Aftercare and all that jazz." Craig rolled off the couch before jumping to his feet. 

As he hurried towards the medical cabinet in the bathroom, Tweek called, "I thought you said it wasn't like sex."

He smirked contently as he watched Craig stumble in his step before settling back into the couch corner. Maybe it was the mild blood loss, but Tweek dozed off before Craig got back.

When he woke up, he found that Craig had clumsily tried to bandage his neck with a folded up piece of gauze and masking tape. Making a mental note to pick up actual medical tape soon, Tweek stood and stretched.

He gently pressed his fingers to the tape. It hurt a little, but not too bad. He could probably replace the gauze with a large bandage and wear something with a high collar and no one at work would notice.

“Oh, shit! Work!” Tweek gasped.

After a quick search, he found his phone between the couch cushions and checked the time. It was nearly seven. A twinge of panic gripped his chest that he was late for work, before he remembered it was his day off and his classes didn’t start until one. 

With a sigh of relief, he pushed himself from the couch and wandered into the kitchen to find Craig sitting on the counter. Tweek narrowed his eyes. He marched over and grabbed Craig by the arm.

"Off." Tweek ordered. "Your ass is not allowed to be where we prepare food. I am not getting salmonella because of you!"

Craig rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter. “That's not how that works, and you know it." 

Tweek rolled his eyes right back. He dropped his hand before making a beeline to his coffeepot. To his delight, the coffee was already percolating. 

He smiled over his shoulder. "Thanks, honey."

Craig bobbed his head proudly as he walked to the refrigerator. "That's not all I did for you." He pulled out a small, rectangular, plastic container. 

"What's that?" Tweek asked.

With a flourish, he presented the container to Tweek: Fresh spinach.

"Um, what?" Tweek raised an eyebrow.

"For your iron?" Craig pointed to his own neck, mirroring where the bandage was on Tweek. "It'll be low, right? Spinach is high in iron, so you don't need to worry about getting sick."

Tweek grabbed the spinach and popped the lid open. He took a leaf and turned it over in his hand before taking a hesitant bite. He hadn't had spinach since he was a child, and he remembered not liking it then. Luckily, his taste buds had matured enough that Tweek didn't think it was terrible. It needed dressing, though.

"Thanks." Tweek walked to the table. The morning sun warmed the wood as he sat to pick at the spinach.

Craig stood on the edge of the shadows, twiddling his thumbs. 

"Is it good? Are you feeling, um, iron sufficient?" 

The gears in Tweek's head began to turn. He reached up absentmindedly to touch his neck. 

"Craig, I feel fine." He told him. "I don't think you actually took enough to do much of anything."

Relief visibly swept over his boyfriend.

"Oh, good. I..." He took a breath. "Did it work? Are you more comfortable with me biting you?" After a beat, he quickly added, "Not that I'm asking for it to be a normal event. I just want you happy and comfortable around me." 

Tweek twisted his face in thought. He imagined a scenario of Craig biting him again and played it out in his mind’s eye.

They were in their bedroom this time. He sat on the edge with Craig behind him. An unconscious shudder shook him as he replayed the numbing feeling. When Craig pulled away, Tweek turned towards him.

For a moment, the horrified face was there. Blood running down his chin and shirt, but it began to morph quickly to that same lazy, amused face from last night.

Tweek took a breath. "I'm starting to be." He admitted. 

"Really?" Craig brightened. "That's great!"

Tweek nibbled on another leaf. "Don't get too excited, man. I'm not comfortable with you snacking on me all the time, nngh, but I'll let you do it on the following conditions, though," he counted on his fingers as he continued, "only once every other week, you have to have eaten before, and it has to be at home."

Craig opened his mouth to agree, when Tweek had a wicked idea. He held up his hand to silence him, knit his fingers together, then leaned forward to rest his chin on his laced fingers. 

The most flirtatious smile he could muster crossed his lips. 

" _And_ ," Tweek dragged out the word, "you have to seduce me first." 

"What?!"

Pink dusted Craig's cheeks, as Tweek had hoped. 

"Seduce me." Tweek batted his eyeslashes. "You know, cook dinner, light candles, call me ‘handsome’."

"I, Tweek--t-this isn't sex." Craig stammered. "Besides, you don't like my cooking! You think candles are a fire hazard! And I call you 'handsome' all the time." 

That was all true, but it didn't mean Tweek didn't like to see him try to do all those things for him. 

"Clyde has offered to teach you to cook. You can buy those LED tea candles at the dollar store." Tweek offered. "And I know _you_ like flirting with me just as much as _I_ like flirting with you."

Craig tried to counter that, but only a strangled "But!" came out. At this point, his whole face burned red, and Tweek was loving it. 

"Fine!" Craig exclaimed. "But know, I'm going to seduce the fuck out of you, literally and figuratively. It'll be so sweet and romantic that you'll have to step up your game two levels to come close to mine."

Tweek stood and walked over. Careful not to pull him into the sunlight, he set his hands on his boyfriend's hips. 

He kissed him softly before pushing up to his tip toes, pressing their foreheads together. Anything Craig did would be cliche and cheesy, but he didn’t mind at all. It was more than an equal exchange, as far as he was concerned. Given how over the top Craig would probably go, really Tweek knew he was getting the better end of this deal, and, in all honesty, they were both more than ok with that.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a vampire boyfriend story in years. Not since I first started writing and posting fanfiction.  
> Ah, what good memories of terrible stories~  
> [My writing tumblr](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
